ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Houses
Building and designing houses can be an exciting way to incorporate things into a house. Smart House ideas are included below. Speaker System An installed speaker system through out the house. Announcments could be made to let everyone know what time to be at dinner. After an announcment is said, the mic's next to each speaker system could record what the person says in the room for a 10-15 second period. All these recordings are recorded and then can be lisened to one at a time from the announcement box. The place in the house that has the higher probability of someone being there would have the live track with the announcer. Center of Mass Underneath the floors between the foundation and the floor boards could be a force sensor. They could be callabrated to know when a person was. By using Center of Mass formulas and wireless transmitters from the force sensors, a computer could calculate exacly where one person was, or if a party was held the computer could calculate, where most people were gathered over time. Graphs and pictures could be made to show paths over time. This can be used for wear and tear on carpet's and floors. After the system has generated enough data, the computer can show an alternate route to get to the same place, so the carpet is not all worn out in one spot. Using statistics and probabilities, the most likely route a person is going to take, based on previous jouneys through the house, could be factored in to the program. So if your going down the hallway, it would calculate there's a 90% chance your going to the Master bed room. Once it knew this it would turn the light's, Tv, and music, depending on time of day. Furniture After the system was installed, the computers could be calibrated so it knows where the furniture in the house is located. When someone is on a couch, it would know, because the couch that was programed in the computer would be hevier, and the trace maps from the other sensors in the house would lead to the couch. the weight of the person and the amount added to the couch would have to agree. Heating * Heating can be shifted around from vent to vent by using data from the center of mass network. * The heating vents can be made of a non-conductive material so the air is not being wasted in the transmition. Although a minor suttlety, not difficult to change. Lighting *Lighting can be automatically turned on and off by using data from the center of mass system. Having a fade from on to off, and off to on will make the light easier on the eyes. The center of mass data system can project where the person is going, based on a probability of where the person has been and what time of day it is to have the lights ready when the person get's there. Power The data from the Center of Mass program would be able to switch the power on and off to electronics in the house hold. For example, if there was only one person in the house and they left the room with the T.V. on, then it would automatically turn off. When the trace steps from the center of mass system saw the person "most likely" to come back in to the room, then the T.V. would automatically switch back on. Although if the T.V. volume was loud enough to be heard from far away, then the T.V. would not shut off. If the Computer knew this information from the T.V. it would then be able to make the decison on it's own. Related Links *Toilet seat *Shower Category:Places